Kir'Shara (episode)
Archer and T'Pol try to recover an artifact as Enterprise gets involved with a standoff between the Vulcan and Andorian fleets. Summary # "Kir'Shara" continues where "Awakening" left off. When Enterprise arrives in Andorian territory, it stops near a nebula. Soval and Charles Tucker III telecommunicate with Shran, who has apparently concealed his own presence inside the nebula. Later, Soval, Tucker, and Shran meet aboard Enterprise. Soval and Tucker tried to persuade Shran to mobilize his fleet in the location where the Vulcan invasion fleet was headed. Shran was not totally convinced. # A conflict arises when Shran orders the abduction of Soval. The abduction is successful, and Shran tortures Soval using a device that affects Soval's nervous system, causing Soval to lose control of his emotional barrier. The torture puts Soval in a condition that eventually puts him under the care of Phlox, where Shran paradoxically visits him to examine his condition. # On Vulcan, Archer, T'Pau and T'Pol continued on towards the Vulcan High Command. They encountered resistance along the way by members of the High Command, causing Archer and T'Pau to separate from T'Pol. T'Pol pretends to be a Syrrannite to convince the High Command officers to go to Mount Seleya. While the officers continue on, T'Pol is sent to the High Command. On the way to Mount Seleya, Archer and T'Pau attack the officers finding out that T'Pol was at the High Command. # Enterprise and the Andorian fleet mobilized where the Vulcans were heading. By orders of V'Las, the battle commenced with the Andorians outnumbered by the Vulcans. Eventually, when Enterprise intervened, the Vulcans were ordered to destroy them. Before this could be done, Archer and T'Pau entered the High Command and showed the Kir'Shara. This was able to convince everyone but V'Las of Surak's teachings. V'Las was removed of his position and the battle fleet was called back to Vulcan. # Aboard Enterprise, T'Pol's and Koss' marriage apparently comes to an end. (Their marriage had begun earlier during Enterprise's fourth season.) # The Vulcan High Command is disbanded. # Jonathan Archer goes back on board the Enterprise. # In a cave, V'Las meets clandestinely with a Romulan. The Romulan speaks of "re-unification". Background Information The Romulan, shown toward the end of this episode, spoke of "re-unification". Spock, as depicted in "Unification, Part I" and "Part II", championed Romulan-Vulcan re-unification. That the unnamed Romulan had in mind the same kind of re-unification Spock worked to facilitate is plausible. Memorable Quotes "That's '2' Archer owes me!" - Shran Links and References Guest Stars *Gary Graham as Soval *Jeffrey Combs as Shran *Kara Zediker as T'Pau *Robert Foxworth as V'Las *John Rubinstein as Kuvak *Todd Stashwick as Talok *Michael Reilly Burke as Koss *Jack Donner as the Vulcan priest References 2154; Andorian; Jonathan Archer; gallicite; Gol; Kir'Shara; Koss; Mount Seleya; lirpa; nervous system; Nirak; Paan Mokar; Phlox; Regulus; Romulan; Shran; Soval; Syrrannite; T'Pau; T'Pol; V'Las; Vulcan; Vulcan (planet); Vulcan High Command {| class="browser" |- | class="prev" | Previous episode: Awakening | class="topic" | Episodes of Star Trek: Enterprise | ENT Season 4 | class="next" | Next episode: Daedalus